Dangerous Elite
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Ten years can change a man in the worst ways possible. Toushirou's mission is to recruit Ichigo as a Captain. The problem is, Ichigo wants nothing to do with them, and will show Toushirou abusive, and kind, he can be with his powers. Oh, who's the boy?


**Chapter 01**

**Dangerous Elite**

**Now—**

"As comrades and friends of Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami and Protector of Karakura Town, you six will return to the Real World to check up on how things have turned out within the ten long years." An elder stated, leaving no room for argument. "Since your group managed to go there before during the preparations for war, it is the only reason why you will be allowed to go this time around once again.

There were no complaints about the decision and left it at that, so everyone was dismissed from the small meeting and went to prepare for the upcoming visitation. It was obvious that they were going to run into the male carrot top that they have not seen for a while, all wondered what he would look like after all this time. On the other hand, the leader of the little expedition group was given another task, one that did not seem to be even remotely possible. Ten minutes later they were out of Soul Society and into the real world where no other than Urahara Kisuke waited patiently for the group.

Matsumoto Rangiku weighed her breasts over her captain's shoulders, looking around curiously. "Aw, I had almost thought Ichigo would be here to say hi to us." She was in high hopes of seeing him now.  
>"Kurosaki-san just got off work an hour ago, he'll be here in a few minutes after he does a few errands." The shop owner stated, waving his fan. "What brings you all here to the humble Karakura Town hmm?"<br>"We were told to observe the area to make sure everything is under control." Hitsugaya Toushirou gave him the answer in a stern tone, not wanting to state the rest. "We'll meet Kurosaki at his house then."  
>"He doesn't live there anymore," Abarai Renji stated, and they looked at him, forcing him to explain this a little bit for the group. "He's been living in a thing called an apartment, like what Inoue has, except bigger."<br>"Yes indeed, though, with all the money he has, he should get a penthouse." Kisuke sighed softly before shutting his fan. "It is a little interesting that you would know about it, Abarai-kun. Only Rukia should—"  
>Said woman slammed a foot in his face as he tried to sound playful towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about you pervert." Her attention went to everyone else who then quickly looked away from her.<p>

"There's no need to be rough with him, Rukia." A man called, and the group of Shinigami turned to him.

They looked at him confusedly, wondering who this orange-haired man was; he reminded them of the fifteen year-old Kurosaki Ichigo they knew. Most of them probably forgot that humans aged faster than souls would for the most part, but the small stubbing orange hairs on his chin probably threw them off. Only Renji was completely used to the man's look, so he came over to give him a brotherly hug while Rukia, who somewhat knew it was him, looked away. It took a moment for the others to watch as the redhead formed a conversation with the man that they thought was a stranger to them.

"I heard from Jii-san that you guys were stopping in, but look at you, you haven't changed one bit." The carrot top chuckled while rustling the other's head of red hair. "You make me feel old I'll have you know."  
>"Ah, I know. I hope you didn't leave work early just to come see us. If you get in trouble for leaving work, I don't know if—" his head was patted as if he was a little kid that needed to be reassured of everything.<br>"You didn't get in the way of my work, but I'm going to be _late_ if I don't leave soon." He clasped his hands together. "How about after picking up Satoshi, we all go out to dinner, it'll be my treat everyone."

"I don't know who you are, but if you're paying, I'll come too!" Rangiku cheered excitedly at the offer.  
>Ichigo looked at her with a frown. "Are you trying to telling me you guys don't remember who I am?"<br>"Well, the only guy we know with orange hair is Ichigo." Madarame Ikkaku stated. "But you're not him."  
>He laughed at this. "Oh, you do <em>remember<em> me, it's just you don't _recognize_ me." He scratched his brow.  
>Ayasegawa Yumichika raised a brow. "Are you trying to tell us that <em>you're<em> Ichigo? You have no reiatsu."  
>"But who else can call Toushirou by his name and not get into any trouble?" Ichigo chuckled once more.<p>

The captain twitched in annoyance. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki."

Now they knew that it had to be him, leading them all to agree to being treated to dinner by their best friend in the real world. He claimed that he did not know how many of them were going to arrive today, so he took the train to arrive on this side of the area. After tipping his head to the shop owner, Ichigo walked out with the others in their fake bodies following him to the station wherever that was. Though… he had to admit that they would be curious when they arrived to the station, but he did not expect them to be so…

Childish.

The seven of them walked on the train where Ichigo sat roughly against one of the many extended seats, crossing one leg over as if looking like a business man. Only Renji and Rukia knew that he was a very well-known doctor in Tokyo, which was right next door to Karakura Town luckily. Speaking of which, Rukia sat down next to him followed by Renji and Toushirou. With the seats spaced out and taken, the other three merely stood around—well, Rangiku had her face pressed against the doors watching things pass by. During the next stop, several dozens of people joined on the train to get home after a long day at work, and it was starting to get a little bit crowded.

There was one particular man that grazed against the female carrot top that was supposedly accidental, which she tended to ignore due to her excitement of the train. As the man opened his hand to rub against her body, Ichigo stood up from his seat and slipped between them, glaring at the man dangerously. This of course, this drew the group's attention to see him leave his seat so suddenly, and even a few strangers on the train as well. Rangiku turned to glare at the person pressed against her, though once she saw Ichigo between her and some obvious pervert that he was glaring at with a protective gaze, she smiled. Now everyone in the section of the train turned to look as the orange-haired woman screamed in horror while wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, pointing at the pervert. She began yelling at him for trying to be perverted and that he tried to rape her, earning the man quite a bit of scolding by other onlookers. When the man was forced to go into a different section on the train, the lieutenant hugged Ichigo even more as a 'thank you' for protecting her. However, much to her displease, he asked her to sit next to Rukia quietly to stay safe since Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing in front of the four and he was on the side.

Much to his surprise, he managed to get reception on the train once it left a tunnel, and he answered it.

"Yes, this is Kurosaki. Is something wrong?" The person on the line said that everything was fine, but that something was wrong with someone. "Ah, put Satoshi on the phone please. Thank you." A moment later, the one called Satoshi spoke. "Hey, is something going on? Sensei sounded worried, are you having bad feelings?" He replied saying that he did not have any and that he was only worried. "I'll be there in a little bit. I had to go pick up some friends, but tonight we can share a bath, how does that sound?" It was a little funny how the group looked at him with disbelief, other than Renji and Rukia. "Okay, stay put a little longer, alright? I love you." Once Satoshi replied saying the same thing, Ichigo smiled. "Bye."

He hung up and smiled even more warmly for a little while longer.

"How's Satoshi been all this time?" Renji asked curiously from his seat.  
>His attention went to him. "He's doing great. I'm really proud of him."<br>"You don't kiss him all the time anymore, right?" He snickered playfully.  
>"Not in public." The carrot top fixed his tie. "Believe or not, I <em>can<em> be playful."

"Oh, I _know_ how playful you can be."

Everyone, all but Renji and Rukia, glanced at one another, wondering when the man turned homosexual.

The train ride ended for the group, and so they followed Ichigo off the train quietly—Toushirou caught sight of the man who his lieutenant humiliated. He was running straight towards the male carrot top with a fist in position to punch him from behind, and most watched in curiosity to this. Much to everyone in the group's surprise, Ichigo dodged the sneak attack, and turned to strike him—Renji beat him to the punch.

"I'll kill you if you try that stunt again." The redhead stated before turning to Ichigo. "That's some good—"

Ichigo slapped him across the face with the back of his hand, knocking the man on his butt and right on the ground at his feet. Ikkaku and Yumichika stared confusedly at the scene in front of them as Ichigo slammed his foot against the ground while raising his reiatsu to high levels. Rukia was the only one who could not exactly handle the sheer weight of the force and fell to her knees, begging for him to stop now.

"What do we not do, _Renji_?" The carrot top asked emotionlessly.  
>He winced at the reiatsu pounding on him. "Not… to take… your… prey."<br>Ichigo's reiatsu vanished. "Good, let's go." He walked away as if nothing happened.  
>"Can I take… Rukia to your place?" The redhead stayed down. "You did a number on her…"<p>

Chocolate brown hues turned to the woman who panted. "Yes, take her to my place, you know where the key is hidden." He took another step. "You can get up again." With that said, he left the station quietly.

"Ya know what you did, right?" Ikkaku turned to Renji.  
>"I messed with his prey, obviously." He wiped his cheek.<br>Yumichika laughed. "Are you two some a pack of dogs?"  
>"Yes," Rukia replied, helping Renji. "We're a pack to him."<br>"What're you talking about? I'm not a dog!" Rangiku fumed.

"It's not our place to explain." Renji was helped to his feet. "But if anyone gets in his way, he puts them in their place. Anyone but Satoshi, it wasn't a pretty sight with Kuchiki-taichou." He grimaced at the thought. "Anyway, if you're going with him to pick up Satoshi, you better hurry up. Ichigo won't wait that long…"

Though making sure the two would be okay, the rest were curious about this man who goes by the name 'Satoshi.' Leading them to follow the suddenly cranky Substitute Shinigami to wherever his destination was going to be taking them. He led them to a school however, and a short little boy with black hair and dark grey hues ran towards then male carrot top. Rangiku was a little confused because she thought for sure that he did not have a little brother, just a sister or two, though he looked like the sister she met.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! We were playing a game today, and I won!" The boy cheered with excitement.  
>"Is that so?" Ichigo asked curiously before placing him on his shoulders for him to be on top of the world.<br>"Yeah!" He looked to the four looking at him. "Hi! I'm Kurosaki Satoshi! Are you really Shinigami people?"  
>"Hey, be nice, understand? It's time to go home." His form turned towards the direction of the apartment.<br>"Can I ride on Oba-san's shoulders?"Satoshi asked cutely. "Kodomo-chan's shoulders look weak."

"K-Kodomo…" Toushirou twitched angrily for being called a child.  
>"You're just the cutest little thing!" Rangiku squealed with excitement.<br>"Don't compliment or praise him." Ichigo warned. "He'll eat you alive for it."

"Aw, you're so mean Tou-chan!" Satoshi looked at the man that he was clinging to happily. "But I've never met your Shinigami friends before other than Renji and Jii-chan. Why can't I play with Ran-chan or Shi—"

"Sato." His father called sternly, causing the boy on his shoulders to flinch. "What have I said before?"

"…to not call Kodomo-chan by that name?" With the boy continuously calling Toushirou a child was really starting to get on said captain's nerves. "If I can't play with them, can I play with one of your followers?"  
>"You can later, for now, go ahead and play with Rangiku-san. Leave Toushirou alone, he's cranky." The boy hopped off his shoulders happily. "Sato, take it easy on her as well, you'll give me grief if you don't."<br>Just as the boy was about to tease the woman, he listened to his father's words. "Okay, then I'll play with Renji when we get home." His attention went to Toushirou. "Use Hyourinmaru and make it rain please!"  
>"I would rather not." The captain was not exactly thrilled about being around a little boy who was calling him a child. Ichigo turned to glare at him slightly for declining. "There's no need for such a simple task."<p>

"…I hate you." With that, he went to his father's side. "Tou-chan, I want rain."

Ichigo sighed and snapped his fingers casually.

The clouds began to darken quickly, and soon enough, it began to sprinkle lightly for about a mile radius to make the boy happy. This drew attention to the male carrot top who mysteriously summoned rain with only a snap of his fingers, but that was impossible. Not long afterwards, they arrived at the apartment that had two bedrooms and a small office in the back; nothing fancy since he liked things simple. Immediately upon their arrival, Satoshi began fighting with Renji much to the redhead anticipation due to their strong relationship. After everyone entered the apartment, Toushirou turned to look at Ichigo whom stared at the raining sky, and it suddenly stopped raining.

This earned the captain a glare. "I suggest you be nice to my son, Toushirou."  
>"Is that a threat?" Though he know it was not, it sure sounded like one to him.<br>"If that is how you see it, yes." His glare darkened. "I know _your_ mission easily."  
>Turquoise hues widened at this. "Then that means you'll make my job easier."<p>

Ichigo chuckled dangerously before bending down to whisper in his ear. "Do you honestly think I would trade my son for some life of service?" He smirked as he brushed against the pale ear. "I believe you were given one rule in particular that you had to obey, and it is to _not_ anger me. The reason why that is, is because I have the privilege to kill whatever and whoever I want. Since you're a friend, that's your only warning." He stood up tall to walk inside, closing the door behind them. "So, should we go out to eat?"

"I wanna eat take out please!" Satoshi cheered happily.  
>Renji knew what to do. "Take out sounds great Ichigo."<br>"I'm fine with take out." Rukia smiled softly at the man.  
>Ichigo looked at the others. "How about the rest of you?"<br>"Well if Sato-chan wants it, I don't mind!" Rangiku cheered.  
>Ikkaku shrugged. "I have no complaints eating in this place."<br>"Doesn't take out mean that we eat there?" Yumichika asked.

"No, it means we bring food here." Ichigo then thought about it. "I guess I can be lazy enough to have it delivered here, but it would take too long for it to arrive if one of us were hungry." He crossed his arms. "Though if it's only my son that is hungry, then patients would be in our best favor. How vexing this is."

"Just have it delivered, it will teach us all to be patient." Toushirou replied sternly, eyes closed.  
>Ichigo glared at the captain for being demanding towards him, but his son spoke. "Leave it Tou-chan!"<br>The male carrot top turned to him with a raised brow. "What do you want Sato?" He asked calmly.  
>"You can have it delivered, I don't mind." His smile turned to a wide grin. "But no killing today please!"<p>

This caused him to raise a brow, "if that's the case, I will go pick up the meal. Toushirou will come with me to help carry the food back." With this, he turned to start walking out of the apartment. "Don't take long."  
>Renji stood up quickly. "H-How about I take his place instead Ichigo? I mean… I can… carry more?"<br>"He has something to say to me, and I have to set things straight." He turned to look at him with a stern expression. "Other than Rukia, I trust you with Satoshi, both of you will watch him while we're gone."  
>"Sure." Once that man was gone, the redhead turned to the captain. "<em>Please<em> don't make him mad."

"Are you implying that he will do me harm?" From what he had both seen and heard since coming across the man, it seemed to be the issue. He did not wait for a reply before leaving. "Going with him won't hurt."

"Much," Satoshi added coldly.

* * *

><p>"I honest don't know why Jii-san had you come to me for the answer he knows he will receive." The male carrot stated as he brought out a cigarette and lit it. "Perhaps he is attempting a strategy that is safer."<br>"And why would you assume that? My mission is to do whatever is necessary to have you join Gotei 13." Toushirou could not wait until they reached the restaurant to pick up the food. "So by all means, I will."  
>He chuckled at this as he received his nicotine. "You aren't really a genius when it comes down to it." His body turned to the small one. "To do whatever is necessary, <em>means<em>, exactly that. Can you live with that?"  
>"You're not a complicated man, Kurosaki. Now hurry up and—" with the beginning sounding like a very serious demand, Ichigo shoved him against the wall without any emotion. "W-What are… you… doing?"<p>

"You're not winning any votes by assuming you can tell me what to do, Toushirou." He lifted a finger, a placed it on said captain's forehead. "I could kill you right now and not have to pay for the crime. The only reason why I haven't, is that we're friends, Rangiku-san needs you, and my son said not to kill today." A slight glint of confusion was seen through the turquoise hues. "There is a lot you don't know, Toushirou. I am much more dangerous now than Aizen ever was, but I'm somewhat like an ambassador to maintain peace." He raised his other hand. "I can have you killed by a Hollow with the snap of my fingers."

"But you won't," Toushirou stated calmly, giving the man what he wanted; submission.

"Maybe you are a genius after all." He lowered his hands. "You need to realize that if I accepted the offer of becoming an official Shinigami, I would be a taichou. My position for the Fifth Squad is already placed."

Toushirou stared at him confusedly, and mostly in horror when it came to finding out what squad that he would be taking part in. This caused him to be alert and mainly concerned for the still healing lieutenant that he had nearly killed accidentally, well, but was thankfully healed. Those big turquoise hues looked long and hard into nearly emotionless brown liquid pools, managing to see a little pain there. There was a slight glimpse in those eyes that told the captain that the Kurosaki Ichigo that he knew was somewhere deep down, but it would be difficult to reach.

"_Don't_ try to read me." Ichigo placed his hand up and against the captain's chin. "You're not ready for it."  
>He glared at the man fiercely for not only touching him, but his face, once again. "Don't touch me."<br>"I thought you said you would do whatever is necessary to have me join Gotei 13." The man now smirked.  
>His eyes now widened when understanding what he meant earlier. "T-This isn't a necessity, Kurosaki."<br>"Careful," he warned. "If you don't drop that attitude, I might humiliate you in front of others otherwise."  
>"What do you mean by this?" The hand moved sideways to caress his cheek. "Stop this Kurosaki, its—"<p>

"Uncomfortable," said male answered tauntingly. "Degrading even? If you don't drop that annoying little attitude of yours, I will continue. Should you choose to reject, well, you won't be happy with the outcome." Looking into the large hues, he knew Toushirou understood. "I won't hurt you, but others you depend on."

"I don't—" Oh… he _knew_ what he meant now.

Play nice, or either his lieutenant or sister-like friend that gets hurt in some form.

His body stopped fighting, and gave in to what the man wanted.

Ichigo turned away. "Now let's go get the food."

It was official that Toushirou did not know who this man was any longer; this man was a tall threatening figure that was not to be messed with. Where was that teenager that would smile goofy-like to see others smile, where was that teenager that would do everything in his power to protect his friends? Many things must have changed over the last decade; the man had a child who seemed to be a bit over five years old. That boy… there was a problem with him for sure, he had his own reiatsu that was barely noticeable; it was possible that it was as great as his father's but could not hide it as well.

Speaking of which, after grabbing the bags of meals, Toushirou realized he could not sense Ichigo…

Whom stood right next to him.

Not even three minutes later did they arrive to the apartment—that bastard had them take some foreign route to buy some time to talk. This was definitely not the Kurosaki Ichigo that he knew from ten years ago, so the question was, who is this man? Once the two entered the apartment, Satoshi jumped up to his feet with excitement until told to go get cleaned up first. While he was gone, Renji stood up and came to the male carrot top with a concerned look, and maybe even with a little bit of jealousy. Everyone was curiously watching the two have a conversation without even using words to say what needed to be said.

"Do you honestly believe I would bother with that technique?" Ichigo asked curiously, and Renji looked away guiltily. "I almost considered it, however, I didn't feel like watching Toushirou cry like a little baby."

This struck a nerve when being mentioned in the topic. "You think you can make me cry—"  
>"Ha-ha…ha… you're so funny taichou!" Rangiku had covered his mouth to keep him quiet.<br>"Matsumoto!" Toushirou roared on the other side of her hand. "Release me right now!"  
>Ichigo watched the group act differently, earning a scowl towards the redhead. "Renji."<br>Hands went up in defense as said male replied. "I only told them not to anger you."

"Ah… I see," in a blink of an eye, Ichigo had Renji pinned to the wall with his body while one of his hands held both of the redhead's wrist up above his head on the wall. "You think I would do something vulgar to one of them as I would you, is that right?" The tattooed fiend lowered his gaze. "I will, most likely, from observing your reaction as well as some others, it gets you all to behave the way I want you to."

"I'm… worried." Renji still did not look him in the eye. "Hitsugaya-taichou's power is still raw, if you got to him when he hasn't matured into his bankai. Then there's Ikkaku-san, if you were to take in his powers—"  
>"Ikkaku's powers wouldn't benefit me in the slightest. Rangiku-san and Yumichika have nothing else I need that I don't already have or dominate. Toushirou's power succeeds Rukia's whether matured or not."<br>"Ichigo," Rukia called quietly, earning the slight attention of the male carrot top. "Please don't act like this, not with Satoshi in the other room." The male turned away to debate. "You can talk about it later, right?"  
>"I suppose so," Ichigo released the redhead and set out the food just before his son popped into the room with excitement. "Take what you want, but leave enough for everyone else, and no spicy foods for you."<br>"Yes Tou-chan, thank you!" Satoshi grabbed a plate, gathered what he wanted, and sat at the kitchen table as everyone else gathered their meals. "Tou-chan, when can I get to challenge Kodomo-chan?"  
>"When I say you're ready." He gathered his food last and sat in the family room where everyone then joined. Mainly Renji and Rukia followed him, the others nervously followed too. "Which won't be long."<p>

"Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou will hate you if you do _that_." Renji warned softly, as a reminder rather.  
>"You and Byakuya got over it just fine." Ichigo replied. "It was either that, or wearing my tags."<br>"I enjoy wearing your tag. It's safer for me to accept it." Rukia smiled gently at the thought.  
>Renji looked at her. "Oh shut up Rukia, you took <em>both<em> ways, even I did for that matter!"  
>"W-What did you say? Don't tell me to shut up! I was the one who did it before you!"<br>"Yeah, and I bet I know where that led you—!" Renji was glared at by Ichigo.

"Eat your dinner." He demanded.

Everyone obeyed.


End file.
